Down in the Dumps
Down in the Dumps is a fanon episode of Happy Tree Friends. In this episode, Hippy and Fungus try to escape from the dumps. Roles Starring *Hippy *Fungus Appearances *Punk *Ancolyp *Generic Tree Gangsters *The Mole *Rotty Plot The episode begins at the front of a landfill gate. A car with a garbage bag tied to the roof drives over and Hippy hops out. He tries to remove the lock and chains, which eventually break off due to rust. Hippy drives deep into the junkyard until he finds a good spot to dump his trash, next to Fungus' vacation spot. As Hippy walks back to his car, a pile of old cars lands on top of it. Without transportation, Hippy decides he must find his way out on foot. Hippy and Fungus set off and wander the junkyard looking for the exit. Many days later, they are still lost, as the only help they had was a crumpled dirty map with crayon marks. They set up a place to rest. Hippy's stomach growls, and he sees Fungus eating old rotten pizza. Desperately hungry, Hippy grabs a slice of pizza. Before he could eat, a gull swoops down and takes it. A large hungry dog bites on the gull, eating it and the pizza. Hippy and Fungus are soon surrounded by junkyard dogs and they run for their lives. Later, Hippy and Fungus crawl across the junk piles, injured from the dog attacks. About to give up, Hippy sees a light coming out of a hole in a wall of metal. They approach it and peek through the hole, seeing that they have come across the hangout spot of the H.T.T.G.A. They see food on a table and their stomachs growl with satisfaction. As the gangsters are distracted by a fight, Fungus and Hippy climb up the wall and make it past the sleeping guard Ancolyp. Now just inches away from the food, they reach out to grab it. A gull flies in and squawks. The whole gangster alliance notices the trespassers, so Fungus shoots out his spray, creating a gas cloud. The two escape and run with Punk and the other gangsters close at hand. Hippy sees the gate entrance just ahead, but The Mole is seen preparing to close it. Hippy grabs Fungus' hand and rushes to the gate, screaming at The Mole to keep the gate open. They trip and fall, and Fungus tells Hippy to go on without him, before being pulled into the mob of gangsters and stabbed to death. Hippy continues to run, soon jumping as he is just metres away from the gate. Unfortunately, The Mole closes it and Hippy smashes into the door. He wakes up surrounded by the gangsters, Punk, and a flipped-out Ancolyp. He flinches and closes his eyes, but as fate would have it, an old rusted bus crushes them. Hippy gets up and climbs the gate. He makes it to the top, only for a gull to bite off his finger, making him fall and splatter. Sometime later, an exhausted Rotty crawls across the landfill. He passes by Fungus' skull and then continues crawling, looking for a way out. Deaths #A gull is killed by a dog. #Fungus is stabbed to death. #Ancolyp, Punk, and the gangsters are crushed by an old bus. #Hippy falls and splatters on the ground. Injuries #Hippy and Fungus are attacked by junkyard dogs. Trivia #The landfill is almost depicted as a desert. It is also depicted as a vacation spot for Fungus (and possibly Rotty) and a hangout spot for the H.T.T.G.A. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 14 Episodes